


Costume Party

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Come Marking, Costume Kink, Costumes, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Hand Jobs, Leather, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve should have known nothing good would come out of Tony playing dress up. Especially if Nat and Clint got their hand in it.





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 12: Costume

Steve was reading the Hobbit when Iron Man walked into the living room in full armor with a bag of chips and sunglasses in hand. He raised an eyebrow.

“What's with the suit, Tony?”

“Who is this Tony you speak of?” a distinctly familiar voice said dramatically as the suit struck a ridiculous pose. “I am Iron Man!”

Steve put down the book, a frown appearing on his forehead. “What the hell are you doing in Tony's armor, Clint? Does he even know you have it?”

“It's not the real one,” Natasha said matter-of-factly as she walked into the room in a familiar black and purple outfit, equipped with a dummy bow and a quiver slung over her shoulder. Steve's other eyebrow joined the first.

“Wow. Why are –“ Something clicked in his brain and he hummed. “The costume party. Is that today?”

“Yeah, it's today,” Clint said, opening the faceplate as he plopped down on the couch, stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth. He gave Steve a disgruntled look. “But you'd know that if you hadn't bailed on us.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I'm not into costumes.”

“Or parties,” Clint agreed with a mock-wistful nod. “Or fun.”

“Don't be an ass, Clint,” Natasha reprimanded him with a knock over the head that made Steve wince in sympathy. “Steve doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to.”

“Thanks, Nat.”

“You know how it is, you lose interest in that kind of stuff as you get older,” she continued with a sweet smile. “Have some respect for the elderly, Clint.”

Steve sighed exasperatedly. “I don't know why I even try with you two.”

“You love us,” Clint quipped, waving a dismissive hand at Steve and drawing his attention to the blue glow in his palm. It looked just like one of Tony's real repulsors. Even the arc reactor in the chest plate looked the same, Steve really wouldn't have been able to tell it apart from the real armor.

“The costumes are pretty good. Did Tony make them?”

“You think Stark would let me walk around in an Iron Man suit that wasn't made by him?” Clint asked sarcastically. “He fitted me about a week ago so he could build it from scratch. No fancy tech in this one though, for some reason he doesn't trust me with actual repulsors. But hey, check this out!”

Clint lifted both of his gauntlet in Iron Man's signature pose and the fake repulsors lit up. “JARVIS, rave!”

Steve shielded his eyes when the light suddenly expanded, pulsing and spinning like a disco ball, changing color rapidly. Clint laughed and lowered his arms, turning them off. “Awesome right? Can't wait to get on the dance floor. I'm gonna mop the floor with Stark.”

“Where is Tony anyway?” Steve asked just as the elevator doors opened, alerting them to his presence.

“The party has arrived,” Tony announced cheerfully as he waltzed out of the elevator and –

Oh.

Steve really should have expected it. If Clint was Tony and Nat was Clint then of course Tony would be – But the reality of it made Steve's brain do a full stop.

Tony was still talking, but Steve couldn't hear over the buzzing in his head as he tried to process the sight in front of him.

“Your hair's red,” he said numbly because apparently that was what his brain decided on as the most important detail. Tony chuckled and ran a hand through the unfamiliar red strands.

“Yup. Don't worry, it's not permanent. I asked Bruce if he could help me come up with something that wouldn't fuck up my natural color because God forbid I let any of that store bought crap anywhere near my hair, not to mention my beard –“

As Tony rambled on Steve let his eyes do a full tour down the black leather catsuit hugging Tony's body like a second skin. Steve swore he could see his abs through the fabric, the definition of the firm muscle in his calves and thighs and when Tony turned towards Nat and Steve got a good look at his ass –

His mouth went completely dry and he could feel himself start to sweat with the burning arousal simmering just under his skin, making his hands clench in the fabric of his sweatpants –

“...so I added a little something to the collar, here –“ Tony said, flipping up the fabric to show an assortment of tiny buttons lining the underside of it. “The suit has a party mode,” he said with a mischievous grin. “I won't show you until we're on the dance floor.”

Clint moaned in despair, throwing his hands up. “You couldn't let me have one night, could you, Stark? I was the star of this show and now I'm nothing! How can you be so cruel?”

“What, you thought I'd let you steal my spotlight?” Tony gasped as he clapped a hand over his chest dramatically. “I thought you knew me better than that. I'm hurt, Barton.” He turned to Steve with a wide smile, spreading his arms to show off the outfit.

“Well? What do you think?”

Steve wanted to answer, he really did, but as he opened his mouth all that came out was an embarrassing squeak that made his face turn red, completely mortified. Tony frowned for a second before his eyes went wide.

“Oh,” he breathed before quickly schooling his expression into a frown, pressing a hand to his stomach with a groan. “Ugh!”

“What's wrong, Tony?” Natasha asked, her raised eyebrow telling him she already knew the answer as her eyes flicked to Steve.

“I think... that pizza's disagreeing with me,” he moaned pitifully, waving a hand at them as he doubled over. “Fuck. Sorry, but you're gonna have to go without me. Have fun you two, I'll handle things here.”

Clint took one look at Tony, then at Steve, and snorted loudly. “You guys are fucking ridiculous. Come on, Nat, let's shake up the party.”

“We're _bringing_ the party,” she said, linking their arms obnoxiously as they stepped out of the room, yelling over her shoulder. “Use protection!”

“Don't take my car!” Tony shouted back, grimacing when Clint saluted him without even a hint of sincerity.

As soon as the door closed Tony turned towards Steve with his hands on his hips and a knowing smirk.

“So,” he said nonchalantly. “Didn't know you had a thing for spies, Steve.”

“I don't,” Steve managed, staring at Tony's collarbone that was peaking out just so under the low collar. “It's just – you look really good in that.”

Tony's eyes softened as he strutted over to straddle Steve on the couch, towering over him with a look that promised a long, action-filled night. Steve gulped.

“What am I going do with you?” Tony mused, pushing down on Steve's shoulders until he was leaning against the backrest. “Getting so turned on just from a pretty suit. Naughty, naughty.”

“I don't –“ Steve's breathing hitched when Tony's hands pushed under his shirt, dragging it up until he had no choice but to pull it over his head. Tony wasted no time making use of the access to Steve's bare chest with fingers and tongue. Steve shuddered when Tony found a particularly sensitive spot on his shoulder and sucked the skin into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth. “Tony –“

“To be honest I wasn't too excited when Nat suggested this,” Tony said absently as he traced the mark he left with his thumb. “But the suit's really neat. Had to modify it of course so I could fit in it, but it's more comfortable than I thought it would be.” He looked up to smirk at Steve. “Almost a shame no one's going to see me in it.”

“You can still go to the party, Tony,” Steve said even as he contradicted himself by pulling Tony further on top of him. “Nat and Clint are probably still in the lobby, you can catch up.”

“But you don't want me to,” Tony husked, reaching for the waistband of Steve's sweatpants and humming in delight when he felt how hard Steve was for him. “It's just as well. I'd rather have you looking at me anyway.”

Steve felt a sudden surge of possessiveness, his grip tightening on Tony's hips.

“You like that?” Tony asked as he pushed down Steve's pants just enough to get to his cock. “Bet I would've gotten looks all night, Cap, I know how good this suit looks on me. But now –“ Tony's eyes darkened with promise. “No one else gets to see me like this. Just you.”

Steve sucked in a sharp breath, Tony's hand on him feeling way too good already. He ran his hands up Tony's chest over the fake leather, loving how he could trace every dip and curve of Tony's body even though he wasn't actually naked.

“It does look good,” he said huskily, looking up at Tony with dark eyes. “Can you – can we do this without you taking it off?”

Tony's eyes went hooded as he let go of Steve to fiddle with the fly of the suit until he managed to pull out his cock through a previously hidden gap.

“Easy access,” he joked as Steve almost salivated at the sight.

“Did you plan this?” he husked, grabbing Tony just as Tony did the same for him.

Tony laughed throatily, the sound sending shivers down Steve's spine. “Not really. Just wanted to be able to pee without getting fully naked.” He hummed when Steve started stroking him, his own hand speeding up on Steve's cock. “But I've always appreciated versatility in a product.”

Steve chuckled breathlessly, pulling Tony in so their foreheads leaned together as they both looked at their hands on each others' cocks. Their skin tones contrasted so nicely that it tickled the artistic side of Steve's brain, making plans to draw this moment later. And then burn it. You couldn't be too careful in a house full of spies.

“Little faster,” Tony grunted and Steve complied, tightening his grip for good measure. Tony moaned and reflexively squeezed Steve's dick, pulling a choked groan from him. “Yeah, that's it,” he breathed, leaning forward to capture Steve's lips in a kiss that only lasted about a minute before it dissolved into panting heavily against each other's cheeks, feeling the air between them get hotter and hotter.

Steve moaned appreciatively when Tony added a twist to his upstrokes and reached down to grab Tony's thigh with his other hand, loving the texture of the leather against his fingers.

Tony's other hand was scrabbling against Steve's naked back, probably leaving scratch marks that would heal within the hour. Steve hissed when Tony reached lower to push beneath his pants and scratch his nails over Steve's ass.

“I'm getting close,” Tony panted, thigh tensing beneath Steve's grip. “Tilt your hand up. I wanna come on the suit.”

Steve jerked at his words, dangerously close to coming from the mental image alone. “Fuck,” he moaned, wrapping an arm around Tony to pull him in by the waist so he could flip them sideways until Steve was the one on top, kneeling between Tony's thighs.

“I'll never get over how hot that is,” Tony said huskily, trailing off into a whine when Steve started stroking him in earnest, his hips instinctively thrusting up into the tight grip. “That you can just – fuck, just lift me with one arm, what the fuck –“

“Hurray for Dr. Erskine,” Steve said drily, gasping when Tony matched the pace Steve had set, his stomach tightening in anticipation.

“Fuck, Steve –“ Tony groaned in that tone Steve recognized all too well. Steve tilted Tony's cock up just in time before he tensed, pearly strands of come landing on the black suit, staining the fabric.

“Shit,” Steve moaned, watching intently even after Tony was spent, letting go of his cock to rub his fingers through the mess. The suit must've been water-repellent because it refused to rub into the cloth, instead glistening on top of it in tantalizing ribbons. “Jesus Christ –“

He choked on air when Tony regained control over his limbs and started a downright brutal pace on Steve's cock. The sudden friction combined with the visual almost did Steve in right there.

“Oh God,” he groaned, arms holding him up on either side of Tony so he could grind into the movement of Tony's hand. “Tony...”

“Yeah, that looks pretty, doesn't it?” Tony panted, eyes still glazed over from his orgasm as he watched Steve. “You gonna come on it, too? Make a mess on the suit?”

Steve shuddered, his cock throbbing in Tony's grip. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Come on, Steve, I know you want to,” Tony goaded, shifting his legs wider and Steve's eyes were helplessly drawn to Tony's softening cock lying against the fabric, the flushed skin such a nice contrast against the black, come-stained cloth –

He gritted his teeth as he suddenly came, all over Tony's hand and the suit, the pleasure washing over him quickly and mercilessly. The sight of his own come striping the contours of Tony's chest through the fabric made him groan heavily and he twitched when his cock jerked in response. Thank God for photographic memory. He'd definitely revisit that later.

Steve dropped to his elbows when he was done, careful not to crush Tony under his weight as they both came down, breathing heavily against each others' shoulders.

“Well,” Tony hummed, running his hands over Steve's back in soft circles that made Steve sigh contently. “I'd say that was worth missing the party for.”

“Bit of a pity though,” Steve muttered, toying with Tony's collar. “That nice getup going to waste.”

“Well, I wouldn't say that,” Tony huffed, giving Steve a cheeky smile. “We made good use of it, don't you think?”

Steve chuckled, standing up and grabbing Tony's hand to pull him to his feet.

“I bet the suit was expensive,” he said teasingly as he led them to the bedroom. “We better make sure you get your money's worth.”


End file.
